Something more than friends
by thatretrogamer
Summary: After their adventures in nuts and bolts, Banjo and Kazooie must resort to a normal life once again, but things get a little interesting when Banjo realizes what's been resting on his back all along [Rated T to for mild language and other stuff along those lines] {I'm talking a break from this particular story, but not permanently, It'll be back after I jump start my thinker) [fin
1. Chapter 1

_**more then friends** _

_I've noticed how being in my freshman year of high school put me at a disadvantage my writing style is choppy, my vocabulary and use of English aren't exactly what I would call 'satisfactory'. But I sure as heck plan on making this story something interesting and entertaining, I don't want to give people anything more to criticize my generation about._

 _Chapter one_

Spiral mountain, it never fails to take your breath away. The only real problem was the witches head perched on a cliffside that ruined the view, but still, it was beautiful. This peaceful place was inhabited by a lazy bear named Banjo, and his feathered friend named Kazooie.

The two of them were inseparable, and this is the story about how they grew even fonder of each other.

The sun shone on the little house, peaking through the windows, catching the attention of Kazooie. She opened her eyes, upon noticing that Banjo was still asleep, she was filled with excitement, she still was the first one awake, it had been like this every day since she moved in with banjo and his long gone family. She slipped out of the stitched blue backpack she called home and crept over beside Banjo, she clambered onto the bed and stood over him, leaning over and squawked in his face. "Oh god, I'm awake, I'm awake" he did something he didn't normally do, Banjo shot up and accidentally head butted Kazooie, causing her to tumble on top of him. "I'm so sorry Kazooie, are you ok?" He asked as he tried to find a way to help her off him without making things more awkward than they already were. Kazooie used Banjos shoulders to get back on her feet, then she slipped off of the bed and sat down on the floor in front of the bed. "Thanks for the headache, genius" Banjo was genuinely concerned about his best friend, hopefully she wouldn't hound this over him for the rest of his life, the pancake incident was already hard enough to live with. "How bout you, did I peck your eye out or something?" Banjo thought she was serious, he rubbed both his eyes, one at a time, this made Kazooie laugh. "I'm only kidding, we'd both know if I took your eye out" she slowly got up and leaned on the footboard so she wouldn't fall, banjo climbed out of his bed, trying to piece together what just happened. "Need a hand?" Banjo offered his arm if Kazooie needed to lean on something to get to the kitchen, she looked at him with a gaze that said 'seriously, frickin golden boy' She almost immediately reached out and took his arm, he helped her to the kitchen so she could balance on something else. "So, you hungry?" Kazooie took a moment to think. "I'll eat if you don't 'accidentally' coat me in maple syrup again" There it was again, the pancake incident, she was never going to forgive him for that, was she? He made her a bowl of bird seed with strawberry yogurt, she apparently loves the combination, so that's her casual breakfast, banjo will occasionally surprise her, one time he made pancakes, that was the last time she talked to him for weeks. "So, what we gonna do today Banjo?" Kazooie asked exactly what Banjo was thinking, how would this play out, maybe they could sit out front, listen to the radio, something like that. "Maybe we could go down up to cloud cuckoo land and figure out the rest once we get there?" Banjo thought that was a brilliant idea. "Yea, let's do that"

 _Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to get this uploaded, I've hit a serious stump with writers block and stuff like that, I don't have much for this out note because I changed the formatting, so yea, that also happened,_

 _Big question, who is your favourite character, I can't seem to make up my mind._

 _Don't forget to review and rate, if rating even_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

 _The two of them had known each other for most of their lives, gone through thick and thin together, ultimately, it wasn't like anyone who saw the two of them together couldn't agree, they were definitely not the kind of personalities that you would expect to get along, but almost as if it was planned from the start, they were the closest friends could possibly get, at least, it's the way it is from everyone else's perspective._

"It's nice, being on the road without a crazy witch trying to kill me" Kazooie took a deep breath and let it out, this was were she belonged, outside with the trees and the sun, not coped up in a little house, that wasn't her cup of tea. "Hey, she was trying to kill me too" Banjo whined.

"And you take pride in that?" Kazooie didn't normally tease Banjo, but after his little mistake, she wanted to let out some steam. They had to go to cloud cuckoo land the long way, Jamjars said the silos were 'under maintenance' whatever the heck that meant, but it was a long time since she got to look over the vast cliffs and crevices that was the Isle Of Hags. Apparently Banjo had the same intention, when they reached the Plato, he sat on the edge and looked out on the choppy, yet amazingly beautiful ocean below. "It's been to long, kinda forgot how beautiful this place was" Kazooie felt the same, the fact that there were clouds in the sky made it look better, it wasn't perfect, that made it relatable. "Remember that adventure, I totally saved your life a few times!" Kazooie joked, Banjo whined with dismay. "You did not, it was the other way around" Kazooie laughed, Banjo joined in, the memories they had, most people would never have adventures like they did, it just made this place so much more special to them. "I miss adventuring around with you, now the only thing left to explore is the old book collection in Grunty's lair, best thing in there is probably an old yearbook or something" Banjo chuckled, the idea of an old yearbook with a photo of Grunty did sound like something worth finding.

Banjo got back on his feet and started walking towards the path that led to the Witchyworld amusement park. From there they worked there way to the wasteland. Banjo walked through the crack in the wall, and out onto another beautiful cliff, but the bubble elevator was what they were looking for. "Well come on, go in and let's get up there!" Kazooie was quiet until this point, he found the silence oddly upsetting, he enjoyed conversations with his feathered friend, even when she was being absolutely absurd, her company was interesting.

He stepped into the bubble, it gently started floating upwards towards the sky, it had been years since the two of them had even left home, after there second adventure, they ran around a little, eventually Kazooie got bored of that, she started moping around the house, she slowly stopped talking with him, he feared losing her, so he saved up and bought her a gaming console, then they started gaining pounds.

Ever since there last and probably final adventure, he decided that it was up to him to keep his best friend occupied, he trashed the console and started going on outings with her, but they usually went back to Showdown Town to check on Tooty and everyone else, never really went anywhere on the Isle Of Hags, this was the first time in six years, hard to believe that wasn't even half the amount of years he's known Kazooie, as the little bubble floated upwards, he tried to remember a time Kazooie wasn't in his life, it was impossible, she really was the best a friend could get, now that he thought about it. "Look at the view from up here, it's amazing" Kazooie wasn't lying, he looked out on the horizon, below his feet was the patch of land he grew up on, and being all the way up here proved that it was something special, you couldn't see anything for miles, just blue, to think he never would have got to see this if grunty hadn't had tried to ruin there lives, in a way, she kinda made things more exciting, the adventures led to new friends, and eventually it all came together to make one last thing happen, now he was the proud owner of spiral mountain. Kazooie didn't have the same thought process as Banjo.

She loved adventures, the wind in her feathers, the sun on her face, sometimes roughing up the monsters grunty called minions was fun as well, but the real gain from all these actions was actually quite simple, she loved spending time with Banjo, not because she was attracted to him, but because he was her closest friend, she had grown extremely fond of him, if there was anyone she could trust more than herself, it was him. It was weird for someone with her personality to feel this way towards someone else, but she was strapped to the guys back most of her days, why not make things more comfortable for everyone? But deep down, she really liked him, not saying that she was interested in him, just that he had all the qualities of a good person, he risked his life for his sister, then he did it again for a friend, then he kinda did something with a car and saved his home, but the one thing that hit her soft spot was that he saved HER as well, he went back in time and rescued her from a grunty, if she had a guess, she would say he had similar feelings towards her. "Kazooie, do you ever wonder were we would be if grunty never showed her ugly face?" Kazooie smirked, what a choice of words, proves how mature they were.

"Yea, we'd be in your house, I'd be saying 'let's go on an adventure with your sister' and you'd be lying in your bed like" then Kazooie did her best impression of him. "Oh no, but I'm soooooooooooo tired, I'm just going to sleep here alllllll daaay" Banjo cracked a smile, then sarcastically remarked. "Wow, that was scarily accurate" then laughed, this was exactly why he loved having Kazooie around, she wasn't afraid to say something that might insult someone.

That's when the elevator reached the island in the sky, the second Banjo stepped out, Kazooie launched out, tapped him on the shoulder, and said "tag, your it" before he could state how immature this was, she ran off somewhere. "Come on, I bet you can't catch me" she goaded, which was followed by a maniacal laugh. "Ugh, please don't do this right now" her voice came from a different direction this time. "Awww, but you never play tag, even though it's the most immature thing for grown adults to be playing" did she just… contradict herself? Banjo walked towards a cave that led to the Inside of the mountain. "Is this what you were planning to do, play tag?" Kazooie's voice came from above this time. "Nah, I just didn't want us to get here, then have no idea of what to do, sooooo… tag it is!" Banjo walked around, looking for a way to get up, but it looked like it was only possible if Kazooie was here.

"Come on fuzzball, we have been through so much together and the one mini game that stumps you is TAG?!?" He got an idea, he stepped outside and looked for one of the launch plants, he jumped in and flew towards Mumbo's skull, he walked in and climbed up the stairs. "Ah, if it isn't bear, where is red annoying parrot?" Banjo giggled, Kazooie would have had his skull if he said that with her around. "Yea, that's the problem, can I borrow a spring pad?" Mumbo looked insulted. "I was mechanic one time!" He stated. "What make you think Mumbo still has 'spring pad' lying around?!?" Banjo shrugged. "I dunno, do you?" Mumbo frowned, then zapped the ground in front of Banjo, a spring pad appeared. "Yes, Mumbo still has junkie springs, just take and leave" Banjo picked it up and walked towards the stairs. "Thanks Mumbo!" Mumbo sighed, then sat on his chair again. "Whatever".

Banjo found himself walking back into the cave. Kazooie immediately taunted him, but in a playful manner. "What took you so long, I thought you just left me here." Kazooie was still above him, he took the spring pad out of his bag and dropped it on the ground. "What's that?" Kazooie asked, Instead of answering, Banjo stepped onto the pad, launching him into the sky, Kazooie wasn't expecting that. She stepped to the side, when banjo hit the ledge she was standing on, she pulled out her kazoo and made a _'waa waaaah'_ sound effect. "You ok Banjo?"

Banjo reached out and touched her leg. "T-tag, your… it" Kazooie laughed like something about his distress was funny.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you used a tacky spring pad to get up here, come on, let me help you up" Kazooie took his paw and pulled him to his feet, he proceeded to lean on her, she didn't mind, whatever he needed to help him, she would gladly give. They made their way to the main entrance, Banjo had stopped leaning on Kazooie and was limping, Kazooie felt slightly responsible, it wasn't the best feeling. "So what's next?" Banjo asked, Kazooie was surprised he didn't ask to leave, she wanted to sit and admire the view a little bit more, but that didn't seem like something Banjo would be interested in, their wasn't much to do here, she would have asked to leave if they hadn't had just got here. "Maybe we can… actually, let's fly home" Banjo looked a little confused, she explained how there wasn't much to do here but she wanted to leave in style. "Sounds fun, as long as I don't have to walk all the way back, I have no problem" Kazooie jumped into his backpack and called out. "Onwards, peasant" Banjo groaned. "Please don't call me a 'peasant' ever again"

 _I think I might be able to not mess this one up, this more time than I intended to spend, but it might be worth it in the long run._

 _This chapter was more fun to write because I didn't have to listen to the undertale soundtrack while writing it (because the undertale soundtrack is like coffee, it keeps me up until 3:00 AM) and actually got to listen to the Banjo-Kazooie soundtrack instead, plus I kinda got bored of all the action in my other story's._

 _Don't forget to review, it's better seeing feedback than seeing numbers on a chart._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter three_**

Banjo was slightly jealous of Kazooie, she could fly, he couldn't, but he was still thankful that she was willing to hull him around with her when she flew somewhere. Ever since there last adventure, they didn't really have a use for special abilities anymore, they weren't the only ones affected by the lack of a need for heroes, for example, Mumbo would sit in his skull all day, waiting for grunty's return, Kazooie even joked that he was emotionally attached to danger, which was pretty much true.

Now he was flying back to his house, with his favourite friend, Kazooie. "It's really nice up here, I wish we could do this more often" Kazooie sighed, what was it now. "Banjo, we have all the time in the world now, no witches to hunt, no sisters to save, no friends to bring back from the dead, just time, we can do anything." Banjo could sense the dissatisfaction in her voice, she really missed the mystery of the world, the idea of a new place to go, a new tower to climb, any sense of excitement had left their lives. "Trust me Kazooie, I miss the excitement as well, but the truth is, we've been everywhere we can go, now its up to us to find something worth enjoying" she would remember that, the words he used.

"It's just that… well, with everything we've been through, it's hard to picture a normal life afterwards, just thinking about a life where me and you never met, it's sick" she was wrong on one account, they never would get to have a normal life after everything they had been through, but banjo didn't want a normal life, the two of them were nothing if they were normal. "Sorry about everything back there, I just wanted something exciting to happen, is your leg ok?" Banjos leg still hurt, but he didn't want to worry her about it. "It's… it's fine, thanks for asking" The wind was a steady breeze, the sun was halfway done its journey to night, and the ocean below looked calmer.

Ever since grunty left, the Isle Of Hags had become a calmer place, there were less situations involving monsters and minions, but it still was a relatively unknown place, if Banjo had any opinions, he would say that there was still plenty to be done here, maybe one day he and Kazooie could walk to the shoreline and see if there was anything they had missed. They were getting closer to the ground, Kazooie started to pay more attention to her surroundings. "Get ready to land, I don't want to have to clean dirt out of my feathers" Banjo stuck his feet down, getting ready to make contact, but then a heavy wind blew through, Kazooie was sent a little higher, banjo tried to touch the ground at the same time, this sloppy manoeuvre caused Kazooie to slide out of Banjos backpack, Banjo tumbled when he hit the dirt, Kazooie landed on top of him with a thud.

The two of them just laid there, not moving, Kazooie was the first to try and get up, but Banjo was on top of her somehow. "He he, are you still alive, buddy?" Kazooie joked, Banjo opened his eyes, the tip of her beak was poking his nose, she looked slightly embarrassed. "What just happened?" He was extremely disoriented, he had hit his head when he landed. Kazooie couldn't help but smile a little. "We fell, quick question, do I make a comfortable bed?" Banjo pondered the question until he realized it was rhetorical, he rolled over so he laid on his back beside her, rather then on top of her. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to… umm, you know" Kazooie sat up and looked at him curiously. "Come on, I don't know, what didn't you mean to do?" She then raised her brow. "Well, come on Kazooie, don't make me say it" she smirked deviously. "Don't be shy, I want to hear what you're sorry for" Banjo figured that she wouldn't let this one go. "I'm sorry for making that awkward" Kazooie chuckled, Banjo sat up, to his surprise, Kazooie put her wing on his shoulder. "You didn't make anything awkward, we all make mistakes, plus I thought it was kinda sweet how you grabbed me before I hit the ground"

Now that she mentioned that, he did grab her before she hurt herself, it made the situation less tense.

"Well, that's enough adventuring for today, I'm going to watch a movie" he got up and stuck his paw out to help Kazooie up, Kazooie took his paw and stood on her feet "Well look who's being all gentlemen like, mind if I watch with you?" Banjo thought it was amazing, two friends watching a movie together, in the safety of their own home. "Sure, what do you want to watch?"

They slowly walked towards their house together, compiling a list of possible movies they could watch, main while, In Showdown town, Gruntilda was hard at work, finally getting used to her new, possibly permanent, occupation. "What have I done, this is all my fault, my arrogance has hurt me, like a wound mixed with salt" she spoke to her new companion, a little pink cat of sorts, but the animal had gone silent after the first week being locked up, giving her plenty of time to reflect on her mistakes, first starting with Banjo and Kazooie, after the third time she was bested by the two of them, she should have called quits, it was because of her own cockiness that she was stuck in this room for the rest of her life. "I made my mistakes, my punishments fair, but I have no regrets, I still don't care!" And because of that attitude, she would most likely have the worst quality of life anyone could ever imagine, but if her choices ended up ruining her life, then what great things are in store for the ones who suffered by her hand?

"This, Is, AWESOME!" Kazooie was enjoying the movie, but it didn't really peak Banjo's interest, to many explosions, and the jokes weren't even that good. "It's ok, but I still don't understand…" Kazooie put her wing on his lips. "I already explained that to you, just quiet down so I can see the ending" Banjo looked at her wing on his lips, she pulled it away and continued watching the movie, seemingly excited for the finale, apparently she wasn't expecting a romantic ending. "Ok, that's just gross" she said as she pryd her eyes away from the screen, Banjo just giggled. "Looks like someone doesn't like a little action" Kazooie yawned and turned the T.V off. "Erg, shut up Banjo, it's not funny, I can handle a lot of action, I just don't like it when a movie ends with kisses and lovey dovey stuff."

She looked really tired, Banjo couldn't blame her, she was up and about all afternoon, plus she got really into the movie. "Let's go, I'm not staying up any later than this" and with that, Kazooie got up, walked into Banjo's bedroom, and crawled into his backpack, which was lying on the ground near the coat rack. Banjo followed her, when he entered the room he picked up the backpack, hung it on the rack, and then fell onto his bed. The lights went out, and he dozed off.

Thanks for reading this chapter, I'm writing slightly longer chapters than in my older fictions, but it's still fun.

I'm testing out a slightly different approach to this story, might make it a little more interesting, don't forget to review, I'm always looking for corrections to mistakes I've made, again, thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter four_**

 _The following morning was quite similar to the previous one, the sun was shining brightly, the late summer breeze was blowing gently, and everything was calm and peaceful._

"Banjo!" Kazooie was standing above Banjo again, hopefully he wouldn't head butt her again.

Banjo opened his eyes, this was his least favourite part of the day, when Kazooie woke him up from his sleep. "Kazooie, do you enjoy waking me up like this?" She just smiled and nodded. "Wouldn't give this up for anything" Banjo than sat up, Kazooie jumped off his bed, standing next to it. "So what's the plan for today, sleepyhead?" Banjo didn't have any ideas, he was hoping kazooie had something in mind. "What do YOU want to do?" Kazooie's expression went from exited to disappointed, Banjo didn't understand what just happened. "What's wrong, are you… mad at me?" Kazooie shook her head, she then took a few seconds to think about what she should say. "Ummm, I'm not sure what we should do, we've been pretty much everywhere in spiral mountain, and the isle of hags, so we don't really have many options" Banjo slipped his feet out of the bed, then stood up, after stretching, he looked at Kazooie. "Your overthinking this, let's just go up to grunty's lair and see if anything new is happening" he put is backpack on and stretched again.

"Anything new, huh? I'll be surprised if a new flower grew on Mumbo's Mountain!" Kazooie joked, but it was slightly true, the second grunty lost her final fight against the two of them, everyone settled down, except for Mumbo, Kazooie, and himself, they still couldn't live without the sense of adventure, it was mostly Kazooies l fault Banjo was like this, because she was a bird, she always wanted to be outside.

The lair was in bad shape, most of the decorations were shredded, the roof was leaking, and the walls were covered with thick vegetation. "This place has definitely seen better days, right?" Banjo looked around, she was right, this place was at one point, a relatively nice castle, but nobody had been looking after it ever since Banjo and herself defeated gruntilda for the first time.

She looked at Banjo briefly, he had changed a lot since then, but the one thing that didn't change about him was his attitude, he was still a major sweetheart, he was willingly get his hands dirty for random strangers, if it was a good cause, he was in, but he went the extra mile for people he knew, then there was the way he treated her… when she screwed up the landing the day before, he grabbed her and shielded her from the ground, when gruntilda kidnapped her, Banjo roughed the old hag up and set kazooie free, Banjo was a golden boy, never passed up the opportunity to do what was right, and she… she didn't know what she felt about that, it was like she was important to him, and he never expected anything back from her, he did what he did because… he cared about her.

"Im gonna need some help here Kazooie" this was were she would walk him up a slope, it was the only way he could get up to the next room. She stuck her legs out the bottom of the bag, then she stuck her head and wings out from the top, she proceeded to walk up the slippery slope. "Thanks Kazooie" she crawled back into the bag, it felt nice being able to help. "So where are we going anyways, there's nothing left for us to see anywhere"

"I don't know, I just wanted to see this place again, it's really weird, but that adventure made us better friends" he was right in a way, over that adventure, banjo realized how much she meant to him, the only reason she knew this was because he told her after that ordeal, it was an awkward conversation, but it all cleared up when he said there friendship was a lot stronger than Gruntilda was, and that's why the could beat her. Banjo kept walking, he passed by all the world warps and walked all the way to grunty's first attempt at quizzing them to defeat, he walked across the faded bored games tiles and made his way to the final room. "It seems like it's been ages since we've been up here" Kazooie agreed, it was years ago that the two of them stormed up her and knocked the old hag out of the sky, and now that she was never coming back, everything on that mountain was all theirs.

Banjo walked into the machine room, the place Gruntilda planned to take his little sisters youth, but something was different, one of the walls was a different shade than the others, it looked almost like a… "Banjo, is that a doorway?" He walked a little closer. "It looks like one, I wonder what's…" Kazooie shot a grenade egg at the panel, banjo fell backwards with a 'Waaaaah!' And what was behind it was something Kazooie had been begging for "KAZOOIE?!?" Banjo cried with fear. "That scared the… everything out of me" kazooie felt a little bad for now warning him before doing what she did, but she didn't regret it. "Banjo, look at what's in there!" He stood up with Kazooie's help, and to his amazement, he saw a whole new room, with a warp pad and a sign that read 'Gruntys Retreat'. "Wait… how long has that been there?" Banjo tried to think, could that have been there since before there first adventure? "So… you wanna check that out?" Kazooie was curious if anything, to think that there was one more world warp that they never even knew about. "Yeah, kinda… but what if it's a trap?" Kazooie snickered, it was a legitimate question, it was completely possibly. "Banjo, you give grunty too much credit, she wouldn't have made a trap just to hide it behind a brick wall inside her MAIN room, it puts to much on the line"

She had a point, he stepped closer to the pad, the room was decorated with palm trees and sand… odd for Gruntilda, it didn't look like a pigsty. He stepped closer, he was still being cautious, he took the last step onto the pad, what they saw on the other side was quite beautiful.

The place they appeared in was an island, nothing large, but it might have taken ten minutes to walk round the coast, there were small, oddly shaped mountains jetting out of the centre, the mountains had a small mass of bubbling water around them, the sand was a nice, orangey colour, and the waves were relatively large. "Wow, this is really, really nice" kazooie didn't need to say it to make it apparent.

But sadly, the peace was ruined by the sound of crying, there was a small, blue figure standing at the foot of the mountain, it looked relatively scared. "What's a jinjo doing here?" Kazooie asked, it didn't make sense, maybe it just got here the hard way, either way it needed help.

"Let's go over there and see what's wrong" before kazooie could warn him, he ran towards the water and stepped in. "Yaaaowwwwwew" it was hot, really hot, Banjos feet felt raw. "Maybe that's why the little thing is crying" kazooie let out a slight chuckle, she immediately felt bad. "Are you ok Banjo, it sounds like it hurt a lot?" He shook his head. "I'm gonna live, but that hurt more than I expected it to" he slowly got up, he thought about how they were going to get over there, then he got an idea. "Hey kazooie, I'm going to need th backpack for a second" she jumped out, asking no questions.

Banjo jumped into the bag, head sticking out the top, he then hopped across the water, Jamjars had taught him how to do this during there adventure to save bring bottles back to life. When Banjo got to the mountain, the Jinjo stopped crying and looked at him. "Agghhh! Please don't eat me mister, I don't taste to good" it covered it's face, then it started to cry some more. "Don't worry, I don't eat jinjos, I eat honey" the little creature uncovered it's face, then it took a deep breath. "That's a relief, I thought I was going to be something else's lunch" Banjo hoped he wasn't that scary, the Jinjo looked across the water and noticed kazooie, she was sitting on a rock, looking out at the ocean. "Wait… your Banjo, I've heard a lot about you and your friend, are you here to rescue me?" Banjo nodded. "Wow that's great, is that your friend over there?" Banjo looked at kazooie, she was a lot more relaxed then he expected her to be. "Yep, that's kazooie over there" the Jinjo giggled. "I like her, she's pretty" Banjo didn't know how to respond to that, what was he supposed to say, should he agree? "She's… she's just a friend, I don't pay attention to that kinda thing" he gestured for the Jinjo to get into the backpack, after he had the Jinjo on his back, he had to find a way to get on the other side of the hot spring, he walked around the mountain, nothing he could use to get across, he noticed a tree on the other side of the hot spring. "Hey kazooie, I could use a hand over here" she heard him calling her over, she walked towards the water and responded with.

"No can do, I have wings, not hands" Banjo groaned. "You know exactly what I mean Kazooie, could you take down that tree?" She looked at it, there was only one way to bring it down, she shot a grenade egg at it, causing it to tip over, making a bridge to safety. "Thanks Kazooie" "No problem Banjo" he ran across the tree, when he got to the other side, the Jinjo jumped out of his backpack. "Thanks a bunch, I wish I had a way to repay you for your kindness, but I didn't bring anything valuable with me" kazooie was about to make a remark about working for no reward when Banjo said. "Don't worry about that, we're glad to help" the Jinjo beamed. "Well, I've got places to go, thanks Banjo!" He then ran off. "Why do you do stuff like that, what do you gain from helping people without a reward?" Kazooie was curious, maybe there was something new to learn about him. "Well, I feel that you should treat people nicely, unless there a complete jerk" Kazooie started thinking "but… Banjo, I'm a complete jerk to you sometimes, why are you so nice to me?" Banjo struggled to answer, it was kinda cute. "Well… Kazooie, it's- it's s different with you, you're my best friend, and-and I know you try not to be… the way you sometimes are" now she felt bad, he was embarrassed, she put to much pressure on him. "It's ok Banjo, I understand, your just being friendly" he was looking down, kind of like he was hiding his face. "Yeah, I'm just… being friendly with you" she jumped into his backpack, he was acting weird, maybe it had something to do with the new place they discovered.

Banjo started walking towards the coast, he had thoughts flying into his head. _'What's going on with me?' 'I'm acting weird, does she think I'm weird?' 'Why do I care if she thinks I'm weird' 'Why does it fell like my heart so empty?' 'I feel so…exposed, it's like I'm naked or something'._ "Hey Banjo, watch out for the…" Kazooie was to late, Banjo walked straight into a tree. "Ohhhhhhh, that's gonna leave a mark" Banjo went black, he just wanted this to be a really, really screwed up dream.

Thanks for reading this chapter

Maybe we'll see something new next time, might take a little bit to get there, but I'm not going anywhere, at least I don't think I'm going anywhere, it's all up to the gods of primary education, I guess.

I'm not funny…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Banjo woke up to the sound of raindrops echoing along stone walls; the air smelled like camp fire. He slowly sat up and rubbed his head, there was no fire, but he got warmth in the form of a greeting from his best friend. "W-w-well look who finally decided t-t-to join the p-party" Kazooie sat across from him, on a log, she had her wings around herself, she was drenched in water, it was also raining. "How… where are we?" She patted the spot right beside her, so Banjo got up and sat beside her."A small cave, it's the only place I could find that was safe from that…. Thing" Banjo looked at her, the tip of her beak was blue rather than the soft pink it usually was, she was shivering.

She must have noticed his staring, because she followed up with. "I'm fine, I can handle a bit of cold" he didn't agree with that statement, he immediately scooted next to her and put an arm around her. "Kazooie, your shivering out of your feathers, you should be under a blanket or something." She found it oddly comforting that her best friend was so concerned for her, he was too nice. "And what's that 'Thing' you were talking about, did it hurt you?" Kazooie smiled. "Wow Banjo, first you want to keep me warm, then you want to keep me safe from the big bad monster, does someone have a crush?" Banjo nearly said 'a little' but he figured it was against his best interests to expose himself. "No, it's just I don't like evil jerks who pick on innocent things, that's all" Kazooie believed him, Banjo liked to find the biggest, meanest bully's and put them in their places. "Well, this big, yellow, cat thing came after us, he nearly got me, but I ran into this little cave and it just…. Well, gave up" Banjo didn't like the sound of that, but it tried to hurt Kazooie, so he had a bone to pick.

Kazooie had stopped shivering at that point, Banjo had gotten up. "Wait, we're not going after that thing NOW, are we?" He nodded, she jumped into his backpack, he made his way to the cave opening, stepping out into the rain, it was cold, cutting into his body, sucking the warmth out of him. "Maybe we should wait for the rain to stop?" Kazooie was only trying to convince Banjo to drop out, but that wouldn't work on him now. "If that thing came after you, it probably hunts Jinjo's too" he was mainly doing this because the cat thing went after Kazooie, the Jinjo's were his number two priority. Banjo eventually heard something snap, next thing he knew, he was knocked to the ground, whatever hit him was strong. "Well looky here, it's a turkey AND a bear, I'm going to feast tonight" the voice was very soothing, but also murderous. "She's not a turkey, she's a Breegull, there's a difference!" Banjo got up and looked for his attacker, he heard something and he rolled out of the way, something hit a rock with a crack. "Oooooooh, I didn't mean to insult your girlfriend, how interesting, you'll definitely pair well together when I'm eating you, that's for sure" the rain started coming down heavier. "She not my girlfriend…. Were just really close friends" the cat jumped out of the bushes and landed in front of him, Banjo nearly fell backwards. "Just friends, eh, what a waste of potential, the way that turkey was carrying your unconscious body around, it almost made me consider not eating the two of you" the cat pounced at them again, this time Banjo got clawed real bad. Kazooie lashed out, jabbing the panther in its eye. "ARGGG, you stupid chicken, that's my good eye!" Then the panther struck again, but this time they missed completely and got their claw stuck in a tree.

Both Banjo and Kazooie started attacking the panther, Banjo grabbed the creatures tail and swung it into a large rock, ripping its claws out of the tree in the process. "Banjo, are you ok?" Kazooie looked at the claw marks on his arms. "It hurts, but I'm not giving up yet" the panther started laughing, Kazooie really wanted to peak his eyes out. "You two are very well coordinated, and also quite lean, I like my meat with a lot of fat, so I'll let you live" and with that, the fight was over. Kazooie started sniffling, Banjo took that as a sign that they had been in the cold for too long.

About half an hour later, the two of them were back in Banjo's house, the fireplace was burning, and The two friends sat together, watching some T.V, it was a relaxing night. Banjo had bandages along his arms, they were covering the cuts from when the panther clawed him. "You still cold, Kazooie?" She shook her head, she was thinking about other things, about what the panther had said, about her and Banjo, did they really go together that well? Either way, if she did feel that way towards Banjo, he'd never understand what she meant, he probably wasn't able to think of Kazooie in any other way then a friend, and she was happy the way things were between them, at least/5t, she thought she was.

"We really showed that panther whose boss, didn't we?" Kazooie looked at him. "Yea, you fed him a face full of rock, thanks for that" Banjo smiled and scratched the back of his head. "It was nothing, I did it because it was the right thing to do" then the T.V show ended, Kazooie climbed into the backpack. "Going to sleep now, night Banjo" he turned of the T.V and picked up the bag, he carried the bag to the coat rack and hung it there, he then climbed into the bed and turned the lights off.

 _Chapter five took longer than I had hoped, and barely anything happened,_

 _Sorry bout hyping it up and not really making it interesting…_

 _But I have news, because Final Showdown has been… cancelled, I have plenty of time to write something to replace it, because I like to write, and I like Banjo Kazooie, so put two and two together and I'm still here, writing about a bear and a bird_

 _Don't forget to review._


End file.
